english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Marc Diraison
Marc Diraison (born February 7, 1975 in San Rafael, California, United States) is an American ADR director, ADR script writer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Guts in Berserk. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Treehouse Detectives (2018) - Commodore Barry (ep6), Great Horned Owl, Lucille's Dad (ep14), Moose, Pond Monster (ep14) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Huntik: Secrets & Seekers (2012) - Rassimov (eps27-52) 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Ratatoing (2007) - Otavio 'Movies - Dubbing' *Animals United (2010) - Cook *Birdboy: The Forgotten Children (2017) - Mouse Father, Additional Voices *Dive Olly Dive and the Pirate Treasure (2014) - Sea Lion Captain Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess (2005-2006) - Toshiyuki Aoshima *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy (2007-2008) - Frog (ep17), Hat Guy (ep20), Male Teacher (ep22), Renegade Priest (ep17), Roger (ep18), Toshiyuki Aoshima, Weatherman (ep15) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015) - Bartender (ep1), Footage Narrator (ep1), Lookout (ep4), Officer (ep6), Wolf Areash *B: The Beginning (2018) - Doctor (ep5) *Berserk (2002-2003) - Guts *Beyblade: Burst Turbo (2018) - Taiga Akabane *Coppelion (2015) - Gojiro Kajii, Heiji Tanizaka *Fate/Zero (2013) - Tokiomi Tohsaka *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Captain (ep3), Captain of the Atuy (ep4), Hostesses (ep5), Kugel, Master (ep8) *Hunter × Hunter (2017) - Ging Freecss *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Funeral Attendee (ep26), Lord George Joestar I, Researcher (ep14) *Kurokami: The Animation (2009) - Biker (ep4), Elder (ep7), Hermann, Hiyou, Masagami (ep21), Tribal End *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Ithnan (ep17) *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2014) - Ithnan *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Bartender (ep9), Iznario Fareed (ep11), Loader (ep10), Nobleman#2 (ep13), Nobliss Subordinate (ep16), Security Guard (ep9) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Kidomaru *One Punch Man (2016) - Bearded Worker, Pig Gad (ep10), Subterranean (ep1) *Phoenix (2007) - Uraji (ep1) *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009) - Additional Voices *Re:Zero: Starting Life in Another World (2018-2019) - Bordeaux Zellgef (ep13), Wilhelm van Astrea *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003-2004) - Saizo Kirigakure, Elder B *Seven of Seven (2004) - Pilot *Sword Art Online (2013) - Akihiko Kayaba *The Gokusen (2004-2005) - Bad Boy 1 (ep8), Senior B (ep9), Senior C (ep6), Vice Principal *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Ruin *Zetman (2013) - Takayuki Hige, Cell Delete, Homeless Man, Narration, The Sweeper 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Guts *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Guts *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Guts *Miss Hokusai (2016) - Iwakubo Hatsugoro/'Totoya Hokkei', Additional Voices *Sword Art Online The Movie: Ordinal Scale (2017) - Akihiko Kayaba *your name. (2017) - Taki's Father, Additional Voices *Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Zeon Zum Deikun (ep1) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2012) - Meran (ep5) Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Admiral: Roaring Currents (2015) - General Wakizaka Video Games 'Video Games' *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Ace Combat: Infinity (2014) - AWACS Sky-Eye *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Cosal, Prime Minister, Undou *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Colland Grumman, Duke Beriel *Atelier Sophie: The Alchemist of the Mysterious Book (2016) - Horst Basler *Cyberdimension Neptunia: 4 Goddesses Online (2017) - Dark Knight *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Ranger 1, Ranger 26 *Fire Emblem: Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) - Conrad *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *Shenmue III (2019) - Hong Dejing *Ys VIII: Lacrimosa of Dana (2017) - Captain Barbaros Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (57) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (52) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors